TM:U Vehicle List
''Main article; Trackmania: Uprising '''Featured Cars-----' PONTIAC FIREBIRD 1984 - Michael Knight finally arrives to the Trackmania Uprising roleplay scene! To celebrate TV series Knight Rider's 30th anniversary, I am putting the 1984 Firebird in the list! The list was so large in the roleplay, it was taking too much space, and I had to make a seperate article. 'Ford Ford Mustang 2003 Ford Mustang GT 2006 Ford GT 2005 Ford Gran Torino 1974 F-150 2002 Ford GT40 1966 GT90 1995 GT Roadster (unknown year) Mustang Fastback 1966 Thunderbird Concept 1999 Focus RS 2009 Focus SVT 2003 Taurus SVO 2004 Ford Vision GT Prototype 2015 'Peugeot' RCZ 2011 Oxia (unknown year) EX1 Concept 2010 'Dodge' Dodge Viper SRT10 2006 Dodge Viper 1995 Dodge Charger R/T 1970 Dodge Charger SRT8 2007 RAM 500 2001 Challenger SRT8 2011 'Chevrolet' Chevrolet Camaro 2008 Chevrolet Corvette 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C7 2014 Corvette Stingray Concept Car 1952 'Lamborghini' Countach 1979 Miura 1975 Murcielago 2005 Aventador 2012 Sesto Elemento 2011 Reventon 2009 Gallardo LP-570-4 Superleggera 2012 Huracan (coming soon!) Veveno 2013 'Porsche' Porsche Carrera 997 2008 Porsche Carrera GT 2005 Porsche 918 Spyrder (Concept Study) 2010 Porsche Panamera S 2014 Porsche 912 1983 Porsche 959 1986 'Nissan' Nissan 370z 2011 Nissan Skyline GTR 2002 Nissan Silvia 1999 Nissan GTR 2007 Versa 2009 Pathfinder 2011 'Aston Martin' Aston Martin DBS 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2010 Aston Martin Vanquish 2014 V12 Vantage 2010 DB9 2006 'Citroen' C4 2010 C1 2006 DS3 2011 GT By Citroen 2010 'Plymouth' Plymouth Superbird 1970 Plymouth Cuda 1976 XNR 1960 'Caterham' Super 7 2008 'Koenigsegg' CCX 2006 Agera R 2013 'Opel' Speedster 2003 GT 2006 Astra OPC 2013 'Ferrari' FF 2014 Enzo 2003 458 Italia 2010 Testarossa 1986 Dino 308 1965 LaFerrari 2014 'BMW' M1 1981 M3 2010 Vision Efficient Dynamics 'Toyota' Supra RZ 2000 Mr-2 1985 FT-1 2013 Celica 2002 GT-86 2012 'Pontiac' GTO 2004 Pontiac Firebird 1984 'Gumpert' Apollo 2009 'SRT' Viper 2013 Neon 2003 'Lexus' LFA 2010 'Audi' R8 2012 Clubsport Quattro 2013 A4 2014 S5 2010 TTRS 2012 'Honda & Acura' Civic Prelude 1997 S2000 2005 NSX 2003 'Volkswagen' Scriocco 2011 Golf GTI 2003 Nardo Concept 1999 New Beetle 1998 Passat 2010 Karmin 1959 'Mini Cooper' Mini Cooper S 2001 Countryman 2011 'Mitsubishi' Evo X 2008 Evo IV 1997 Evo VII 2000 Eclipse 1999 Eclipse GT 2005 'Mazda' RX-7 1999 RX-8 2004 Cosmo Sport - 1969 787B Le Mans Concept - 1986 Furai 2008 Mazdaspeed 3 2005 'McLaren' F1 1993 MP4-12C 2012 P1 2014 'Mercedes' SLS AMG 2011 SLR 2006 Stirling Moss 2013 SL65 AMG "Black Series" 2012 Stirling Moss is a retired Formula One competitor from England, who's career began in 1948, retiring in 1968. He was born in 1929 and is currently 84 years old. 'Other Brands' GTA Spano 2012 Delorean DMC-12 2004 KTM X-Bow 2008 Galpin GTR1 2014 (or Ford GT 2014) Shelby Cobra Concept 2005 Saleen S7 2006 Tesla Roadster 2008 Pagani Huayra 2011 Lotus Elise Concept 2014 SCC Aero 2006 Bugatti Veyron 2006 <--- BEST FRIENDS ONLY, ANY REQUEST FOR A VEYRON WILL BE DENIED BRM V12 1967 Buick Wildcat 1985 'Trivia' Jack Brabham of Australia is the only Formula 1 race car driver to win a championship in a car he made himself. (and still!) The history of cars began as early as 1807. Peugeot is the oldest company in the world that produces cars. To celebrate Gran Turismo's 15th anniversary, 26 leading car manufactuers, including sportswear brands Air Jordan and Nike, are making future automotive concept cars in Vision Gran TurismoMercedes Benz is the first to finish. Other brands are still developing preparatory concept designs while others didnt even start yet. These will be availible for download in Gran Turismo 6. Category:Guides/Advice